Crisis
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: James is in crisis mode and turns to his best friend for some help. Kendall wants to help his friend but he was busy before James even called. Will James get the help he needs or just piss Logan off?
1. Crisis

**Crisis**

Kendall pushed Logan up against their bedroom door. He attacked the brunette's lips with his. Logan moaned and tangled his fingers into Kendall'a hair. He pulled the blonde impossibly closer. Kendall reached for the door knob when his phone went off for the fourth time that night.

"Ignore it," Logan said again. Kendall pulled his phone out and glanced at it. It was James calling him again. He had called three times already and Kendall ignored each call.

"It's James again, he can't seem to take a hint," Kendall said. Logan turned and opened the bedroom door. He pulled Kendall into the bedroom as Kendall answered his phone. "What do you want James?" Kendall asked.

Logan pulled the blonde to their bed. He stopped short and started to nip at the blonde's neck while Kendall listened to James.

"Kendall, I am I'm full crisis mode!" James hollered into the phone.

"Crisis? What's wrong?" Kendall asked worried.

"Mine and Carlos anniversary is coming up and I don't know what to do," James said.

"Isn't that next week?" Kendall asked surpressing a moan as Logan sucked at his neck.

"Yes, but I don't have anything planned and I know Carlos is expecting something," James said. Kendall could sense his friends franticness but it was hard to care when said friend cockblocked him. It was also hard to focus when Logan was palming him through his jeans.

"I can help you tomorrow, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," Kendall said about to hang up on his friend.

"Kendall please," James pleaded.

"Don't beg James you're above that," Kendall said. Logan took a step back from the blonde with a grin. He stipped himself of his shirt and jeans. He walked back until he was laying on the bed.

"Kendall I am freaking out here, please I need your help," James pleaded.

"Kendall off the phone," Logan said spreading his body out for the blonde. His boxer briefs barely hiding the straining erection underneath. Kendall licked his lips at the sight before him not paying attention to James.

"Are you even listening to me?" James asked.

"James I am busy and I can help you tomorrow," Kendall said. He looked back to Ligan who had his hand in his underwear stroking himself. Kendall had to do everything in his power to not moan at that. He didn't need James knowing just what he was busy with.

"Fine meet me for lunch tomorrow and talk your boy toy into distracting mine at lunch tomorrow," James said.

"Deal. Bye James," Kendall said and he hung up dropping his phone to the floor. He watched as Logan brought his hand from his crotch to his lips to lick the precome that he had gathered. Kendall lost it and launched himself at the brunette.

**So this idea would not let me sleep. I had to write it and get it out of my head. You get the gist of where this is heading and can imagine what comes next. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Not My Phone

**Crisis**

Logan moaned as Kendall kissed every inch of his body worshiping him. Logan was a moaning writhing mess and Kendall hadn't even touched the one place he wanted most.

"Ken, please," Logan pleaded with the blonde.

"Please what Logie," Kendall asked sitting back and staring at the horny brunette.

"Don't make me beg," Logan said wiggling his hips. He smirked as Kendall's eyes followed them. Logan wanted Kendall to just take him, but he wasn't and that pissed him off.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do," Kendall grinned.

"So I'm not above begging?" Logan asked with a smirk as he shimmied out of his boxer briefs.

"Not when you're like this," Kendall said with a grin.

"Come on Kendall, just fuck me already," Logan said annoyed. He brought three fingers to his mouth and started to get them wet. He then brought them to his entrance. He pushed a finger in and moaned finally getting the feeling that he needed.

Kendall sat back and watched Logan stretch himself. It had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Once Logan was fucking himself on three fingers Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He reached for the brunette when the cell phone chimed again.

"I swear to god if you answer that I will kill you," Logan growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it Logie," Kendall grinned grabbing Logan's wrist and pulling his fingers out. Kendall quickly lubed himself up and placed himself at Logan's entrance. "Besides," he added huskily as he teased the brunette. Logan whined and rolled his hips. "It wasn't my phone this time."

With that said Kendall sunk into his boyfriend. Logan let out a mewl of delight. Kendall set a quick pace and pounded into Logan, much to the smart boys delight. Kendall felt himself nearing his orgasm and could tell Logan was right there too. He grabbed Logan and stroked him a couple of times and He exploded over their stomachs with Kendall's name rolling off his lips. Kendall continued to pound into Logan as he clenched around him. He hit his orgasm as well.

Kendall collapsed I top of Logan, barely holding most of his weight off the brunette beneath him. They laid there for a bit and caught their breath. Once he was able to Kendall rolled off to the side.

"That was hot," Logan breathed, "despite James attempting to ruin our night," he added with a chuckle.

"It's not like he knew, he was freaking out about his and Carlos' anniversary, which is next week. I told him I'd help him tomorrow for lunch," Kendall said.

"We have lunch plans tomorrow, it's our only day off this week," Logan pouted.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll take you out for a nice dinner tomorrow," Kendall said.

"That better include dessert," Logan said with a grin as his hands traveled over Kendall's chest dancing up and down. Blood began rushing south again.

"We just had sex and you already want to do it again," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of you," Logan said rolling over and straddling the blonde. "I'll take care of everything this time," he said.

"What are you waiting for?" Kendall asked with a grin.

**So there ya go the smut scene. I posted that at like two in the morning. I'm surprised they're aren't that many errors. I have one more part to this and I will post that tomorrow probably. So keep an eye out. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
